mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Roll's Chaos Generator
Roll's Chaos Generator is a game mode originally created by CutmanMike after PinkKittyRose gave him several crazy ideas. When a match begins, the reels in the top right corner spins like a slot machine and chooses three effects at random. The three chosen effects then stay in effect until the map changes. It was originally released with 15 chaos effects, before an update increased it to 19. The game mode has since been expanded on by Beed28 as Chaos Generator Upgraded, adding many more chaos effects and features, such as a hub area that allows players to manually choose any effects for the next map (with any unchosen slots being randomised like usual). The most recent release, Version G, has 36 effects in total. Original Chaos Effects New Base Weapon This replaces the Mega Buster for all players with another weapon chosen at random, for the entire match. Using the Proto, Bass or Super Adaptor upgrades will not replace the new weapon. In Chaos Generator Upgraded, the chosen weapon has infinite ammo. Wave Bikes All players are riding in the Wave Bikes that appeared in Wave Man's Stage. These bikes travel slower and cannot be crashed. Spread Fire Most weapons now shoot more projectiles at once in a spread like fashion. Double Damage All players do twice the amount of damage. Half Damage All players only do half the amount of damage. Super Armor All players are immune to explosions and area of effect damage, and piercing projectiles dissappear on contact. Party Deaths All players release random weapons on death. Note these weapons may not have nessesary been in the killed player's inventory. Explosive Deaths All players release a very powerful explosion when killed. If this explosion kills another player, it will count as a frag. Double Fire Rate All weapons have increased attack speed. Vampirism When a player deals damage, they will regain health. Double Speed All players move twice as fast. Low Gravity There is low gravity throughout the stage, similar to Gravity Man's and Star Man's stages. Flight All players are flying, as if they were using Rush Jet. Icy Terrain All floors have no friction at all, making it extremely slippery. Jelly World All floors across the level start to wobble constantly, making jumps difficult. This effect is almost entirely different in Chaos Generator Upgraded. The entire level wobbles up and down to a larger degree, enough to make players and items bounce up and down as if they were on a trampoline. However, the old Jelly World is still available (see below). Mirror Armor Projectiles reflect off of players, although they still take damage. Anchor Feet Players are rooted to the ground and cannot jump, but they can freely move up cliffs. Eddie Storm Eddie appears everywhere and gives weapons to nearby players. Random Force Beams Holes appear in walls around the level, and periodicly shoot the same instant death lasers from Quick Man's stage. Additional Effects Introduced in Chaos Generator Upgraded Kyorown Swarm A swarm of Kyorowns appear around the level. Much like in Shade Man's stage, they will attack with a powerful projectile if provoked. Reversed Controls Exactly what the name says--the movement controls for all players are reversed. Random Fire Traps The fire traps from Fire Man's stage appear throughout the level in a fashion similar to the Random Force Beams. Gutsman G Rampage Dr. Wily has fitted Gutsman G with a teleportation device, allowing him to escape his MM7DW4 confines and wreck havok in the current level! He's invincible, so players are advised to run when they see him! Collision Damage Players can damage each other when they touch, much like how enemies can damage Mega Man when they touch him. Evil Yashichi The level's hidden Yashichi has had enough, and is now out for blood! Or scrap, whatever comes first. It moves slowly throughout the level, even passing through walls if it needs to. If it touches a player, they instantly explode and lose a frag, so beware! Earthquake A small but endless tremor begins to shake the level, making it difficult for players to dodge and keep their footing. Bouncy Terrain The floors across the entire level all gain bouncy properties, similar to the springs in Spring Man's stage. Gameboy Monochrome The game view is filtered to look like it's being played on a Game Boy! Which means it's almost impossible to tell what weapon players are currently equipped with. Thin Air Midair movement becomes very difficult to control, but players can move faster by jumping. Dead Rising A horde of zombies invades the level! Players are advised to use fast, piercing or homing weapons (such as Yamato Spear, Magnet Missile or Bass Buster for effective weapons) against them and steer clear of large groups. Fall Damage Players will take damage and can even kill themselves from large falls. The Wind Storm and Gravity Hold can cause enemies to die from fall damage, but it won't yield frags. Invisible Players Players are completely invisible! Well, almost completely invisible... Dark Lighting Darkness blankets the level! Players may only be able to see their immediate surroundings at various times. Lock on autoaiming All players automatically aim at nearby other players and visa versa. Due to heavily interfearing with the players, this is one of the only effects that is never chosen at random, the other being Ultimate Gauntlet. Angry Birds All players are automatically given a permanent Beat Support that does not expire. Ultimate Gauntlet The ultimate chaos, this armageddon is so dangerous and deadly and trollish that Roll has sealed it off in the hub and prevented it from showing up in the normal randomiser rotation. If you find it, please refrain from activating it, or you will face the dire consequences! Misc Options These can be changed in the hub map. Number of Effects Changes how many Chaos Generator effects are present in the match, from just one or three. Old Jelly World Jelly World was changed in Chaos Generator Upgraded. This option determines whether to use the old Jelly World from the original Chaos Generator release or the new one. External Links * Chaos Generator Upgraded fourm topic. Category:User Created Game Modes